


Colorado 06:26

by ksoodomination



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Memory Removed Temporarily, Music Video: Pathcode Teasers (EXO), Pathcode (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksoodomination/pseuds/ksoodomination
Summary: Kyungsoo woke up one day in Colorado, remembered that he’s the manipulator of Earth. He needed to contact Baekhyun immediately, but Baekhyun was somewhere else in Lyon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Colorado 06:26

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some Pathcode theories and most of them said the same: Kyungsoo was the only one who had visions of the others' conditions—he's the overseeing eyes. He's tracking the others through the silver balls.  
> On the other hand, Baekhyun lost control of his power. He looked like he's running from something—it may or may not be something that triggered his power.
> 
> It is recommended to watch Kyungsoo's and Baekhyun's Pathcode teasers first before or after you read this fic! <3
> 
> Based on EXO's Pathcode teaser. 
> 
> Colorado 09:00  
> Lyon 06:26

_“Oh come on, Kyungja. We’ve beaten the clones! Stop getting so restless. Relax.”_

_Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, jokingly hit his boyfriend’s arm. Baekhyun screamed dramatically, his grin wide on his lips._

_“You are the one who’s too unwary. We only injured them enough for them to run away, but they might come back with their team,” Kyungsoo reminded him._

_“Alright, alright, I knooow! But don’t worry too much. I’m sure our team will find them on their way.”_

_Kyungsoo snorted, then his eyes turned serious. “Speaking of our team, I lost track of Jongdae and Minseok. I can’t sense them through the ground.”_

_Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, head tilted to the side. “What do you mean you can’t sense them through the ground? Your Earth power would surely track their whereabouts as long as they step their foot on this planet’s ground.”_

_“That’s why I feel something is wrong. They must be—”_

_“KYUNGSOO WATCH OUT!”_

_He felt Baekhyun pushing him hard, the sound of his own head hitting the ground followed by an explosion could be heard. Kyungsoo could barely feel his body anymore._

_“BAEKHYUN!”_

His heart began to accelerate, causing him to wake up. Kyungsoo sat on the bed panting, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He remembered now. He finally knew the answer to the question that had been bothering his mind lately. He quickly got out of bed and reached his bedside table, grabbing his phone.

_DKS: Baekhyun, I remember what happened. Please call me quickly, we need to discuss how to find the others. I only found you, but I’m sure they were also captured by the Red Force and had been sent to this world as well._

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes passed and reached half an hour.

Kyungsoo couldn’t stand still. He felt uneasy—and it didn’t help that Baekhyun still hadn’t texted him back. His eyes wandered around his room, stopping at a pile of silver balls. It shone with its encounter with the sunlight seeping through the window.

Kyungsoo found these with him when he woke up in an empty house in Colorado long ago. He didn’t know what to do with it, until now. He had remembered, and now he knew what to do.

He took one of the silver balls—medium-sized yet shining the brightest—and held it tightly inside his palm. Somehow, he knew it represented Baekhyun.

He needed to contact Baekhyun. Now.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, squeezing the ball in his palm.

_Baekhyun, where are you…_

And a vision appeared to his mind.

Baekhyun was in the middle of a secluded street in… Lyon?

**✴︎🜃**

Baekhyun put earphones to his ears, walking around the empty street. It was oddly dark for 06:26 in the morning.

He strolled around the street, thinking of what Kyungsoo had told him yesterday. He said he saw a mixed vision of water, thunder, and frost. He chuckled and shook his head; Kyungsoo surely had a weird imagination. _But that’s cute, hehe._

Oh, speaking of Kyungsoo, he wanted to ask him to cook something for him later. A pizza would be good! But anything is good if it’s Kyungsoo who cooks it. _Hehe_.

He took his phone out of his pocket, thinking to annoy Kyungsoo with his requests.

_Oh, there’s already a message from him! Let me check—_

The lights on the street suddenly flickered, then extinguished. Baekhyun looked up from his phone, awareness mounting inside him. He put his phone back and sharply glanced around, until his eyes stopped at the bakery sign above his head.

**_Homemade Cakes, the best in Lyon._ **

...Lyon? Since when was he in Lyon? He swore to God he lived in Colorado! Slowly, he walked faster, faster, and faster—something was wrong. Someone had followed him.

As he ran, the lights around him went out one by one.

He saw a huge gate in front of him and he knew he’s doomed. It’s a dead end. He leaned his back against the gate and caught his breath, fear and panic engulfed him.

Suddenly, the lights around him flew like fireflies, illuminating the street and someone who’s hiding behind the turn of the road.

That’s when he remembered that he’s a Light manipulator.

**✴︎🜃**

Kyungsoo stood up and opened his eyes.

No. Not funny.

Baekhyun was in danger and it triggered his power.

Lots of possibilities and what-ifs were running non-stop through his mind. He couldn’t think clearly anymore. He had to find Baekhyun now, by whatever means possible.

But how? Not to mention Baekhyun was suddenly in Lyon. Lyon...? That’s literally so far from Colorado! How the hell Baekhyun got there... 

And that’s when it clicked. He knew why.

Kyungsoo heard sudden footsteps and he turned around.

“Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun was there, standing by the door.

Kyungsoo heaved a sigh of relief and rushed to throw himself in Baekhyun’s embrace.

“That’s not funny, you silly. I almost freak out thinking about how to get myself in Lyon as quickly as possible.”

“Aww Kyungja, I love you too. And for the record, don’t scold me. Scold Jongin instead for suddenly teleporting me to Lyon!”

A whine could be heard from behind Baekhyun. “I’m sorry,” Jongin pouted. “I needed to talk to you in private and I didn’t think where I would bring you so we ended up there. And then you ran away!”

“Well, sorry for running away to save my life, you were following me!”

Jongin grinned an apologetic smile.

“Alright, that’s enough. We need to progress quickly. Jongin, we’ll meet you again at Exodus café in 30 minutes.”

Jongin nodded and bit his goodbye, teleported away. 

Kyungsoo swayed his eyes back to Baekhyun’s, not letting him go from his arms.

“Don’t leave me anymore.”

Baekhyun smiled, slowly placing a peck on Kyungsoo’s lips. They had gotten their memories back, hence fond memories as each other’s Light and Earth came flooding in, too. Baekhyun stared, losing himself in Kyungsoo's eyes.

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work so.. apologies for any mistake! Thank you so much for reading ♡


End file.
